Blind Scars,Talks,and Royalty,In other words TOKO
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Yet Its finally Toko week. I know Im a day behind. All seven fics will be posted here. xD
1. Nobility

**Finally Toko week. My favorite ship. And the olny week I've been around for. Ah newbie me. Well i think I was here for one other one but I didn't do it. Well here is day one. Nobility. Zuko and Toph argue over being nobles. Just so you know this is right before the final battle and they are already going out. Hey I can imagine.**

"You know when the war is over both of us go back to our old lives." Toph said to Zuko.

"Ya. That's the only bad thing. We have to deal with being nobles again." Zuko said

"Yup. Servants and dresses and meetings. Ugh I can hardly wait." Toph said giving a sarcastic smile.

"Really. Imagine all that plus paperwork and engagement" Zuko said

"So I have to go back to being the helpless blind girl." Toph yelled.

"Why are we even arguing? Both of us are going to have a hard time adjusting to all of this." Zuko said

"And we wont even get to talk anymore. We both have arranged marriages waiting for us. And since I can't read or write someone would see our letters." Toph said.

"Toph it there is one thing you should know about me, it's that I find a way. And also do you really think an arranged marriage would keep us apart." Zuko said smirking.

"I don't know Sparky. You tell me." Toph said. She felt herself lean in and she didn't stop it. He followed her lead and there lips met. They drew away.

"Did I answer your question?" Zuko asked.

"Ya. I think you did." Toph said. She smiled and put her head on Zuko's chest. Zuko put an arm around her.

"Toph you know I'll still love you. And I won't get married to anyone but you. You know that Toph. And I know you'll do the same." Zuko said.

"Ya, Zuko. I know. And I will." she said smiling.

**Sorry it's so short but this one was the hardest for me. Tommorow's is allot longer. And yes I know i'm a day behind. Also all of my days take place between The Western Air Temple and Sozins Commet. **


	2. Burned

Zuko carefully set Toph in the fountain. Oh and here's the good part. Being her personal servant was only part one of the payback for burning her. There were seven parts in all.

"This stinks. Since you had to go all fire bender on me now I can't see anything!" Toph yelled.

"Look I said I was sorry. And I believe this counts as making it up to you" Zuko said. Man this girl was getting on his last nerve.

"You have no idea how irritating this is." Toph said

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Zuko muttered

"No you don't!" she yelled. "Now I have to be that helpless little blind girl. I can't see anything. And in case you were wondering it hurts, really, really badly."

"Well sorry some of us can't be as unfortunate as you" Zuko said, sarcasm dripping in his words.

"Okay are you being sarcastic or making fun of me. See another downfall cause of YOUR mistake." she said

"Yes oh genius earth bender. I was being completely sarcastic, cause trust me its not the worst that could happen." Zuko said.

"Care to be direct, _prince_ Zuko?" Toph muttered.

"Well I'm surprised _Lady_ BeiFong here doesn't know." Zuko countered.

"Weren't we talking about you burning my feet? Then you got all sarcastic and now I'm just confused." Toph said crossing her arms in frustration.

"Never mind. It's not important." Zuko said.

"Yes it is. Something happened. Something I want to know about. It's part two of the payback. So give me a story and make it good." Toph said.

'Wait so because I burned your feet I need to tell you a story so you don't feel so bad about yourself?" Zuko asked.

"Works for me. But make it true cause I know if your lying." she reminded.

"But I thought your feet were, never mind. Must I?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. Yes you must. The way you resist makes it sound like this was a pretty painful experience. Now I REALLY want to know what it was." Toph said.

"Tell anyone else and I will let you drown in the river." Zuko informed.

'Then Sugar Queen will ice you to a tree" Toph said.

"Then Aang would trap her in a cage." Zuko decided

"Than Sokka would murder Aang.. But if we all died who'd stop your crazy family?" Toph asked

"Well I'd only be frozen to a tree. Being a fire bender and all not much damage so I'd probably do it." Zuko said.

'Now will you tell me?" Toph begged

"Fine. I hate you." Zuko said.

"I know. So do I." she said smirking.

"Okay so this pretty much supports the idea that my family or ex family is insane. I was your age when this happened. I wanted to attend a war meeting. Learn about the nation and all. They told me not to speak but when a general mention sacrificing an entire division of soldiers I had to do something. Well speaking out is dishonorable so I had to fight an Agni Ki."

"What's.." Toph began to interrupt

"A fire duel. So no problem. He was just another old general. So IO agreed. Until I got in the arena. Turns out I had to fight Ozai. I couldn't fight him. It was crazy to even think so. I begged for forgiveness and mercy. Ozai had another idea though. I know Azula was smiling when he sent the fireball flying at me. It hurt. Much worse than you can even imagine. It struck nearly half my face. But since Ozai thought I was acting cowardly he decided to banish and disown me. Send me on a three year wild goose chase for the avatar. Can I leave now?" Zuko said getting up as he said his last question.

'No stay. Wait did that really happen?" she asked a bit dumbfounded by the idea.

"Ya. Feel better?" Zuko asked.

Toph nodded. "Wanna go back?" she asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Zuko asked.

"Your room. I have a feeling you have other stories I want to hear." Toph said. Zuko groaned at the thought but picked Toph up and they went in his room. .......

And the rest was history. Or not since Toko didn't win.


	3. Tea

**Sorryit took so long. I know Toko week is over but well im not done yet. xD**

Zuko sat in the yard as Toph walked out.

"Morning Sparky. Where's the others?" Toph said somewhat cheerfully.

"Well since Katara's sick Aang decided to distribute the chores." Zuko said

"So me and you are not hunting today are we?" Toph asked downcast a bit. She loved hunting especially with Zuko. They always made a great team.

"No. Sokka and Teo are doing that. The Duke is getting water. Katara's in bed. Aang and Haru brushing and feeding Appa. So you can now guess what we're stuck with." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Cooking!" Toph said. "How dumb is the avatar. We can't cook. Well Sokka ad Teo can't hunt and I doubt The Duke can carry much water. And Haru cleaning Appa. HA"

"So I take it we have no food." Zuko asked.

"We can try." Toph said shrugging.

"Okay. What's easy to make?" Zuko asked.

"Wait." Toph said before leaving. She came back with some kind of dough and a rock. "Cut this into eight and then give it to me" she ordered. Zuko did as told and gave Toph the pieces. She flattened them, a bit too much, with the rock and looked back to Zuko. "Now what?"

"I thought you knew." Zuko said.

"Get Sugar Queen's seasonings." Toph said. Zuko pulled out a few bottles.

"Um how do I know what they say? There not written on in fire or earth kingdom script." Zuko asked.

Toph opened a bottle and smelled it. "Smells spicy."

Zuko sniffed it. "It's a type of curry."

"Is it good?" Toph asked

"I've never had this but fire nation curry is pretty good" Zuko answered. Toph put some on the dough. "Are we done?"

"Can you at least cook it Sparky?" Toph asked angrily

"Right" Zuko said before flaming the dough. He removed the fire with some actually good timing and the food didn't look all that bad.

"I think we need something other than water to drink" Toph said

"Any ideas?" Zuko asked

"Can you make tea?" Toph asked

"Kinda. But I don't think we have tea stuff." Zuko said.

"Lets see. Water. Weird herb things. And fire bending. Get to work Sparky."

"Um okay. Where is the water and herb things?" Zuko asked.

"How should I know?" she countered.

"This could work" Zuko said pulling something out of Katara's pack. "We'll have Sokka test it first though."

"Good idea." Toph said and the two made tea.

Sokka and Teo were the first to return, with no meat.

"Sokka taste this." Toph said handing him a dough thing and tea. Sokka gave Zuko a weird look before shoving the crisp dough in his mouth.

"It's spicy!" he yelled before gulping down the tea.

"Is the tea good?" Toph asked

"Yeah" Sokka answered

"Great" Toph said taking the tea form Sokka. "Here you go" she handed him another piece of dough and brought the tea to Zuko's room.

"Pass the test?" Zuko asked laying out the real meal. Rice and beans from the night before, reheated of course.

"Yup" Toph said handing Zuko a cup.

"So at least we can make tea" Zuko said taking a sip.

"Yup and now we have a special drink" Toph said.

**A bit cheezy but I liked it. And am late. So i had to post something. R&R Thanks. **


	4. Affection

"Aang your not going alone. I cant let something happen to you again." Katara reasoned. "Please Aang."

"I can go. I don't have much importance in the plan anyways." Suki said.

"Suki no." Sokka said. "We just got you out. Your not going back."

"I'll go" Zuko said stepping up. "You guys all matter so much."

"Why would you" Aang stood dumbfounded. If Zuko was caught he'd have the worst fate of them all.

"Because you all have something worth coming back for." Zuko said.

'I'm coming too." Toph said.

"Are you sure" Sokka asked nervously. Zuko nodded.

"Good luck guys." Katara said.

The two boarded the stolen air ship. "So why did you want to come so much?" Zuko asked

"Because I care about you not getting killed. The others show affection by telling people they love not to go. I just go and help them kick ass." Toph said

"Somewhere in that sentence did you say you loved me?" Zuko asked

"Ya I guess I did" she said

"Good. Because I wouldn't have this mission any other way." Zuko said.

"ready for the real fun?" Toph asked attempting to hide her blush

"Are you?" Zuko asked

"Oh ya. Sparky. I mean come on. Have you ever pictured a better team than the Runaway and the Blue Spirit?" Toph asked

"No. I really didn't." Zuko smirked.

After landing the airship in the forest the two snuck to the grounds of the palace. Everything after that was simple. For the first time ever everything was simple. The two got the information and headed back to the gaang. All of the nights actions and affections mixed into the memory that only they would keep.


	5. Field Trip

"You know Sparky everyone around here got a field trip with you cept me." Toph said sitting next to the teen.

"I didn't have much of a choice. I had something to offer to them. Anything you want?" Zuko asked

"No nothing you can get anyways. I want the war to be over. I want my parents to accept me. But besides that I had a question. You never really mention anything from you. I mean you been here for over a month and I still can't figure you out. So what I want to know is what you want?" Toph said

"I want allot of things Toph. Things you or anyone else wouldn't even understand. But none of those thing are possible right now so I'm dealing with it." Zuko answered

"Your not happy here." Toph informed

"I know." Zuko said softly

"So what's wrong?" Toph asked

"Nothing Toph. Weren't we talking about you though. And how I assume your going to throw rocks at me since we don't get a trip." Zuko asked

"No. I still want a trip. But after that you need to promise me something." Toph said

"And what's that." Zuko asked

"Your going to get a field-trip. And I'm making sure of it." Toph said.

Zuko smirked. Another girl like Toph. No. One didn't exist. And that's just what he loved.


	6. Protection

**This is taking place during the Southern Raiders, at the begining during the Zuko/Azula fight.**

* * *

When the bolt rushed towards Toph, Zuko managed to push them both aside in time. Azula was crazy and he had wanted Toph to stay behind. And as always, she hadn't listened. Toph stayed in the corner after that. Then Toph even agreed she should have stayed with the others.

Zuko stepped forward ready to attack as a piece of the temple fell. As he moved to evade it Azula struck. Toph sensed Zuko's distraction and knew that just as he protected her she had to do the same. She wedged up the rock quickly creating a shield.

Together her and Zuko finished the job. And they learned something too. Sometimes even the greatest benders need protection.

* * *

**Short, i know. But it served its purpose better than my longer option.**


	7. Wanted

**Well here's the last one. **

**As I promised allot longer. **

**A****w no more Toko week. **

* * *

"Uh Sparky I think we have a problem." Toph said.

"And what would that be?" Zuko asked leaning into the wall.

"We're being watched. And I'm pretty sure in a few seconds.." Toph was interrupted by the sound of charging as bounty hunters surrounded them.

"It would only make sense for the traitor prince to harbor The Runaway." one scoffed.

"We'll see how much sense you can make knee deep in earth." Toph said shifting her feet to stance. But before she could attack a chain hit her side pushing her into the wall. "HEY!…" she began to cuss as a hand pulled her away.

"Survive for now, make fun of later." Zuko said pulling her in front as he shot a wave of fire at the group that followed. Most subsides but a few through the smoke.

The two continued to run, keeping a safe lead. "Zuko watch out!" Toph yelled just in time for the two to get down and miss the stilettos headed for them. They scrambled up and turned the corner.

"It's a dead end" Toph confirmed. "And they're coming" she added.

"Can you see on wood?" Zuko asked

"No, but why would we…" Toph was interrupted by being scooped up. Zuko began to climb the side of the building.

"Then for now you'll have to trust me" Zuko said as he dropped Toph on the top and grabbed her hand.

"Will do. Now exactly how far up are we?" Toph asked.

"On top of a building. I really didn't count steps." Zuko said sarcastically. Thy ran, still being chased until Zuko awkwardly said "Toph we're gonna need to jump to the next one, like now."

"What the…..what if I fall" Toph stood like a rock.

"Possibly fall or be sent to Azula" Zuko offered. Toph nodded and grasped Zuko's hand as they jumped. They were short but Zuko managed to grab the ledge.

"Zuko!" Toph yelled holding his hand for dear life. The group of men chasing them stopped at the ledge and readied there weapons.

"Toph we have to drop" Zuko informed. "It's fairly soft under us. I think I can get you down first."

Toph gulped but nodded. Zuko dropped a bit lowering Toph and they shot and he dropped them both. Toph screamed at they fell through the air with a harsh landing. The two got up and were on there way before more attacks could be launched at them.

They turned again and ran into a building, stopping for a moment to catch there breath. Toph rubbed her arm. She had sprained it in the landing. Zuko injured his leg as well. Zuko peered out a hole in the wood until he was sure it was quiet.

"We're good" Toph confirmed.

The two went back to the gaang after that.

"Next time your going shopping Sugar Queen" Toph scowled angrily.

"And why is that. It couldn't have been that bad." Katara commented.

"It might help to not send people with high bounty prices on them into a market against there will." Zuko said before Toph had the chance.

"Right I forgot the whole banished prince thing." Katara said blushing.

"Wow. Katara in the entire four nations you're the first." Zuko said sitting near them.

"Ya and you did get me arrested for the gambling thing once already!" Toph yelled.

"I'm gonna leave now." Katara said.

"Uh huh, you do that." Toph said laying down.

"Katara's an idiot." Toph commented.

"I was sure that was Sokka's job." Zuko said grinning.

"I've heard family rubs off." Toph said.

"Well I guess we broke that theory." Zuko commented nearly laughing.

"Eh we break allot of theory's." Toph said shrugging. "That's not a bad thing though. Not bad at all."

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. It was my favorite so far. Got to make fun of Katara. One more fic finished. Im trying people. **

**Stupid poll choice where people told me not to start anything new. :-(**

**Anyways R&R cause eh no real reason, but i like replys. feels good. xD**


End file.
